


While I Was Sleeping

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, SUPER CHEESY, Second Kiss, Useless Gays, he’s very good, milo plays matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Cavendish overhears Vinnie telling Milo that he’s in love with him. What happens next will shock you.





	While I Was Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathishauntedbyhumans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/gifts).



Cav knew he shouldn’t be listening to Dakota and Milo’s conversation but he wanted to keep

His eyes closed for just a little longer. 

 

They were laying out in the park, enjoying the heavy sun and the cool lake breeze that settled over them. Dakota stretched out next to him as his skin seemed to glow and all tension melted from his body. 

 

Milo had run up to them just before Cav had nodded off, the sun making his eyes heavy with sleep. His book loosely held in his hand before he felt it gently tugged away. The fuzzy image of Dakota smirking at him as he placed his bookmark in. Their hands brushed in that moment and Cav fell asleep, his fingers still buzzing with the electricity of touching Dakota. 

 

Cav wondered how long he slept. He could still feel the warmth of the sun against his skin, and Milo and Dakota were still talking in soft voices. 

 

There was a brief pause and Milo spoke, “You love him, don’t you?” He asked and Cav’s heart seized in his chest. Who were they talking about? What had sparked the conversation? He restrained himself to keeping calm, to stop any kind of reaction from showing. 

 

Dakota sighed, “That obvious, huh?” He asked and Cav could feel a feather like presence on his hand as he fought to keep his eyes closed. 

 

“Just a little.” Milo responded. Cav could feel the wind shift and he fought the urge to shiver. The pressure disappeared and he longed for it once more. 

 

“I doubt he feels the same.” Dakota mumbled and Cav felt himself full with rage. Who the hell was this guy that he wouldn’t love Dakota. Perfect beautiful Dakota. 

 

“Are you kidding me?” Milo asked, laughter escaping from him as he spoke, “Cavendish is head over heels in love with you.” 

 

Wait oh? Him? Was there more than one Cavendish in Dakota’s life? He was certain he was the only one? Was his affection for his partner that transparent?

 

“We’re just partners, Milo.” Dakota said softly, “I doubt he’s in love with me.” Cav could feel Dakota’s eyes on him. Wanted to, in that moment, tell Dakota how much he meant to him. 

 

Later. Yes. Later. Dakota was in love with him. Had just confirmed it from his own lips. He knew this trope well. Knew from all the movie nights he and Dakota would watch together after their shift. 

 

“I better get going.” Milo said as he shuffled to get back on his feet. “I have to meet up with Zack and Melissa in ten minutes.” 

 

“See ya later, kid.” Vinnie called out. Cav heard soft footsteps and then a pause. 

 

“He is tho, you know.” Milo spoke, his voice further away, “He does love you. My parents always say that people get this look in their eyes when they’re in love. How their face grows soft when they look at them. How the smiles come easier. I’ve noticed that between you two.” Milo chuckled, “Everyone has. You should tell him.” 

 

Vinnie let out a sigh, “Maybe you’re right, Milo. I will.” 

 

Cav could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his body alight with fire of the knowledge that Vinnie loved him. Of all the people Vinnie could have chosen to love. He chose him. 

 

It took everything inside of him to resist jumping him then and there. To resist kissing Vinnie’s beautiful lips. To resist running his hands through Vinnie’s thick curly hair. To resist the temptation of even holding his hand. 

 

He wondered how much longer he should fake sleep. His breathing even as he listened to Dakota him some melody. The notes familiar as the wind whistled around them. 

 

_ ‘A few more minutes _ ’ Cav told himself as he settled himself more into the soft ground beneath them. ‘ _ A few more minutes and I’ll wake up. I’ll tell him how I feel. _ ’ He let himself breathe. His thoughts racing around him as he wondered how to construct his feelings into words. Just four simple words; ‘ _ Vinnie, I love you _ ’ that’s all. That’s all he had to say. 

 

“Hey Cav.” He heard Vinnie whisper as he felt his shoulder being nudged gently. Cav cracked an eye open and smiled up at Vinnie. 

 

“How long was I sleeping?” He asked as Dakota took a look at his watch. 

 

“About half an hour.” Vinnie responded as he glanced back to Cav, “It’s getting late. I thought we could grab some dinner before heading back to the office.” 

 

“Sounds like a great idea.” Cav responded as he stretched out his legs. “How about that Chinese place on Main?” He suggested as he stood up, brushing the grass and dirt that covered his pants. 

 

“That sounds good.” Dakota agreed as they began walking towards the exit. 

 

The walk was comfortable, Dakota talking about the latest show he had watched as Cav listened intently. The words Vinnie exchanged with Milo earlier still rolling around in his head. 

 

The memory made his heart soar and he couldn’t help but smile fondly at his partner. God, how he was in love with this man. 

 

Their hands brushed against each other as they walked and any other time Cav would move his hand away.  _ No. Not this time.  _ He told himself as they touched again. 

 

His breath hitched as their knuckles touched, and without thinking, Cav linked their fingers together. Dakota’s sentence trailed off, his eyes darting down to their joined hands. 

 

Dakota swallowed hard as he looked at Cav’s face. His face red but a soft smile spreading across his features. Dakota smoked too as he softly squeezed Cav’s hand. 

 

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Dakota gathered up his courage and spoke, “There’s something I need to tell you, Cav.” His voice so soft Dakota wondered if the other man even heard him. 

 

Cav turned to face him and smiled and Dakota could feel his heart skip a beat. Desperately hoped that Milo was right.

 

Dakota opened his mouth to speak, his brain trying to find the right words to express his feelings. Express to Cav how much he loved him. 

 

Cav reached out with his free hand and covered Vinnie’s mouth with his finger. “I know.” Cav spoke, the words soft as his hand moved so cup Vinnie’s cheek. His thumb ghosting over Vinnie’s lips. 

 

“You know?” Dakota squeaked out his breath catching in his throat. 

 

Cav swallowed hard as he continued, “I, uh, I overheard you talking to Milo earlier.” He confessed as he looked up at the sky, trying to regulate his breathing. His heart hammering in his chest as he thought of what to say next. “At first I didn’t know who you were talking about. I didn’t think it could be me.” 

 

“Cav, I-“ Dakota started but Cav shook his head. 

 

“I mean, I’m just… me?” He said “There’s nothing special about me. I'm just a nobody. You’re Vinnie Dakota. You’re beautiful and talented and smart and…” he drifted off, not wanting to look Dakota in the eyes, “and I’m just...nothing. You could have anyone, but you love me.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Dakota asked, stepping into Cav’s personal space. “You’re amazing. Why wouldn’t I be in love with you?” Dakota grinned, the words spilling from his mouth. “I love you, Balthazar Cavendish. There’s no one else I rather love.” 

 

Cav smiled, his heart still pounding in his chest, “And I love you.” He spoke. He didn’t have time to react as Dakota threw his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a searing kiss. Dakota’s lips tasted like the peach lipstick he favored. Cav slowly wrapped his arms around lifting him up effortlessly as he deepened their kiss. Never wanting to let go of Dakota. Never wanted to let go in fear that he was dreaming. 

 

Dakota pulled away first, making eye contact with Cav as he rested his forehead against his, “I love you.” He whispered, not wanting to speak too loudly in fear that the world would shatter around them. 

 

“I love you, too.” Cav whispered back before slotting their lips together once more. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments/kudos give me the will to live


End file.
